A Very Hot Shower!
by BulletStrong
Summary: When the lab has a new rule and everyone needs to take a shower, Eric and Calleigh enjoy each others company in the showers! Hehehehee! Love Reviews. E/C HIPHUGGERS 4EVER!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I could live with owning Eric though.

Author: BulletStrong

For all the HipHugger's out there!

* * *

"That's the dumbest rule ever made!" Eric exclaimed. Everyone was sitting around the break room table. Horatio told them he had some news and to meet him in the break room.

"I know but Stetler made the rule and the chief gave it the green light, and every rule Rick makes up is going to pass because the new chief is James Stetler." Horatio tried to calm the team down.

"Horatio, everytime we enter the building we have to take a shower. What if we took one at home?" Natalia said in an angry tone.

"You would still have to take one here." Horatio took off his glasses and twirled them between his fingers, "We are going to have to live with this rule. I'm sorry."

Everyone groaned and sat down in a chair, except Ryan, "You know guys, this is acually a good thing."

"Coming from OCD boy." Eric adds. Calleigh and Natalia hold back a laugh as they look at Ryan's face.

"Hit the showers!" Horatio stated as he puts on his glasses, and left the room. Everyone stood up and started to walk to the locker room showers. The showers were never really used because everyone took shower's at home, but now with the stupid rule every single person needs to take a shower even if them took one at home. Eric and Ryan left the room together and Natalia and Calleigh left together. Alexx and Tripp went to check if they had any messages at the front desk then they were to go to the showers to take yet another shower.

**_(Eric and Ryan)_**

"Hey, If you could take a shower with any girl in the lab who would it be?" Eric asked Ryan who was now deep in thought. Ryan opened his mouth but went back to thinking. They turned a corner and Ryan finally answered.

"Natalia or Calleigh, I mean they are both very hot." Ryan smiled, " But I'm scared that Calleigh will shoot me so probably Natalia."

Eric chuckled. When Ryan mentioned Calleigh he automaticly smiled. Eric knew that if he could take a shower with anyone in the lab it would be Calleigh; He didnt even have to think about it. If Eric could touch that perfect body of hers then he would but she would kill him with her bare hands.

"What about you?" Ryan asked Eric.

"No one." Eric lied, he didn't want big mouthed Ryan to know that Eric loved Calleigh, it would be all over the lab in less than two minutes. Eric and Ryan made it to the locker room and there was a huge lined to greet them.

"It's going to be a long day." Eric groaned

_**(Calleigh and Natalia)**_

"How long is this goning to take?" Natalia whined. Calleigh sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hopefully not long." Calleigh said as she re-opened her eyes to the bright Miami sun outside the window. They turned another corner and Natalia asked Calleigh if she thought that was a stupid rule.

"Every rule Stetler makes is stupid." Calleigh responded, and Natalia giggled. They entered the locker room and there was a long line.

"Oh great." They said sarcasticly.

_**(Eric)**_

**_'Why did I let Ryan go in first? Oh, yeah, he wouldn't shut up!'_** Eric though to himself. Eric was the last person to enter. He got in the shower and bared his skin of his cloths. Thats when he heard someone humming. He knew that voice; it was Calleigh. He smiled; He can just imagine Calleigh's silky smooth skin getting hit by the hot steaming water. He fought back a moan as he thought about her. Eric went to go grab some soap but never felt anything.

"Damn Ryan and his OCD! Why did i get his shower?!" Eric whispered. Eric got out of the shower and locked the front door to the room. He walked over to Calleigh's stall and tried to get her attention by waving his hands in the air.

"Eric?!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"I need to borrow soap." Eric answered.

"You have to come get it." Calleigh said lustfully. Eric thought ,_**'Does she want me to see her naked? She must look so good.'**_

"Calleigh your.."

"Naked? Lustful?" Calleigh answered her own question, "Both."

"Do you want to... you know?" Eric asked confused out of his mind. Did she really want to have sex with him?

"Only if you..." She was cut off by his lips on her's. He pinned her to the wall and their kiss got very heated. He caressed her tongue with his own, and she moaned into his mouth. They continued until they heard Ryan's voice,

"Hey Eric, Did you see Calleigh?"

"Um... I saw her leave a few minutes ago. She told me she had to go home for a second." Eric responded. Eric and Calleigh were hugging in fear of getting caught by Ryan.

"Thanks." He paused, "I'll tell H." They heard footsteps that indicated Ryan had left the room. They both started laughing really hard at the thought of Ryan's face if he caught them.

"Now where were we?" Eric asked, smiling.

"Right here." Calleigh started to kiss him again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Did I mention how much I like reviews?

-BulletStrong


End file.
